degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Young Forever/@comment-1587802-20130823155819
I think these past few episodes were very well written and memorable. The memo of this whole story isn't just about the consequences of texting and driving, there's another theme to it - how life can be so tragic so quickly and death can come so randomly. When JT died, there was buildup because of the rivalry between the two schools and how he was pretty much at the center of it. When Cam committed suicide, he obviously struggled all season. When Adam died, there really was no buildup, it just came out of nowhere, and while a lot of you disagree with me and think that's a bad thing, I feel like that's a good thing because it accurately portrays how random and tragic life can be. A lot of you also disagree with me about how Honey was written. I think that the way they handled Adam's plot in Honey was good, but the other plots were kind of eh. When it comes to Adam's plot though, everyone was convinced that his prognosis was good, he'd make it out of surgery, and then in the last moment of the episode, he ends up dead. One second, Drew is talking to him about telling Becky how he feels. Next second Drew is talking to him while unconscious. One second, they're waiting for him to get out of surgery, next second, he's gone. The fact that he had the C-Plot helped build that suspense, and I don't think it was disrespectful to him or anyone at all. Then it comes to the aftermath - Young Forever, and man, this episode truly was a masterpiece. I honestly feel like this is on the list of one of the very best episodes of Degrassi. Although we didn't get to see immediate reactions of characters like Eli, or Becky when she finds out the news, since the episode started at the end of the funeral, the two main characters it affected - Drew and Becky - had their parts played really well by their portrayors. Even the people who were given a more minor focus in this episode, like Clare, and how she revealed her cancer was in remission, didn't overshadow what the whole episode was about. What I love about some of the lines they mentioned in this episode, like Dallas saying "everyone loved the dude" in the beginning is that it was 100% true - it literally affected so many people because he's interacted with so many people in his years on show. The continuity in Young Forever, while minor, was also really good. Fiona mentioning a post on the RIP Adam page, because she dated Adam and was really good friends with Drew in S12, was naturally close to the Torres's. Mo was bandmates with Adam, and he left a post on the page. Even Eli referenced the similarities of the bonfire to the party Adam threw for Fiona in Halo. Those little things here and there were some of the things that made this episode even better, in my opinion. Overall, I know a lot of you disagree with a lot of what I said in the beginning, but I think that Adam's death was handled really well and I applaud the writers for the last 3 episodes. The only way they can screw up here is by making it look like Drew and Becky (mainly, but everyone else really) already moved on by 13B and for the rest of the season. My grade for Young Forever is an A+ - it was truly a masterpiece.